


Birthday, Prom, and Graduation

by Edom



Series: B & J Stories [7]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anti-Mikey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s time for Brian’s birthday, Justin’s prom and graduation. The seventh in the B & J Stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday, Prom, and Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by TayTay4936, I couldn't do any of it without you.

**Justin POV**

St. James was abuzz with talk about prom. Even Daphne was excited; her boyfriend from the swim team had invited her. I initially didn’t want to go. First off, I didn’t have anybody to go with, and secondly, I felt it was for all the straight kids, not for an out and proud gay boy like me. My mom, Debbie and Vic all tried to convince me it was some kind of right of passage, but I still wasn’t convinced. The thing that changed my mind was when Brian told me he’d go with me if I decided I wanted to go.

“Are you sure, Baby?”

“Sunshine, we’re partners; of course I’ll go with you.”

“Yeah, I know we’re partners, but this is a high school prom, a room full of fucking 18-year-olds.”

“But, Sunshine, I like fucking 18-year-olds.”

We were lying in bed after a good round of fucking and he had my head on his chest. I smacked him lightly on his right pec, and he chuckled.

“I’m serious, Brian; we might not get the best reception.”

“I know, Justin, but that shouldn’t stop us from doing what we want to do. I really think we should go, if not for anything else, then to give the last farewell and fuck you to that homophobic school.”

Hm, I hadn’t thought of that; he’s right, of course. When is Brian not right?

“Ok, if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure, Sunshine.”

Well, first, we had to get through Brian’s 30th birthday. I hadn’t been successful in convincing all of our friends that a death day celebration was a terrible idea; so, I told Brian, and we planned to be out of town when they came to get him.

I really don’t get why none of Brian’s so-called friends know him at all. I can’t figure out why they would ever think that Brian would think that was fun.

I had booked us a room at Bed & Breakfast Greenburg, about an hour outside Pittsburgh. The room I had booked was called the Celestial Room and it had a double-Jacuzzi. http://www.bbgreensburg.com/cel.htm.

It was perhaps a little over the top, but we just wanted to get away from the craziness that is our friends for a night. We spent most of the night in either the Jacuzzi or the four-poster bed, and it was a great night. The next morning, Brian’s birthday, we went to the dining room for breakfast before going out for a walk in the town. It was just a quiet day until Brian’s phone started ringing.

“Kinney… I’m not in Pittsburgh; Justin and I went out of town to celebrate my birthday…well, Mikey, none of you would listen to my partner when he told you that it was a horrible idea, so he had to do something. He knew I would have fucking hated that…uh huh, nope, he’s right, I would have hated that. Who the fuck would think that was funny?...You know what, Mikey, I gotta go; Justin and I are just getting ready to go have lunch. See you when we get home.”

He closed his cell phone and put it back in his pocket.

“Are they all mad at me now that I ruined their surprise?”

“You know what, Sunshine? I think they deserve to show up to an empty loft and have to eat all that fucking cake themselves; they should have listened to you.”

“Yeah, their argument was that they had known you longer and, therefore, knew you better.”

I rolled my eyes at that because that had been the final straw. After that remark from both Lindsay and Michael, I had given up getting them to listen.

We found a little restaurant and had a quiet lunch, talking about the prom and what we were going to wear.

“I’m buying us tuxes, and I don’t want to hear anything about it, Sunshine. No boyfriend of mine is going to any kind of social event in anything but the perfect outfit, especially if I’m going with him.”

He gave me his tongue-in-cheek smirk, and I just smiled at him.

“Fine, but I want a say in what it looks like.”

“Of course; I’m not a complete dictator.”

He looked offended and I just laughed at him. We finished lunch and took another walk around town before going back to the Jeep. We had packed our bags earlier and put them in the Jeep, so when we returned to it, we could just get in and drive home.

We were at the loft at about three that afternoon and were greeted by the entire gang.

“Fuck, what part of fuck off don’t they understand?”

“I have no idea, but please, don’t bite their heads off before you’ve heard what they have to say.”

He looked at me for a minute and then just shrugged. We got out of the Jeep and got our bags out of the back. Neither one of us said anything to the group by the front door. We just opened the door and walked up the stairs. They all trailed after us and even came into the loft without invitation.

“So, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company this fine afternoon?”

Brian asked them sarcastically when we had emptied our bags and put all our stuff away. We were both seated on the couch and the gang sat around us looking pissed as all hell.

 **Brian POV**

“Look, asshole, we went through a lot of trouble to organize this party for you, and then, you just take off with no regard to us. We want to know why the fuck you did that.”

Mel, always so sweet and nice.

“Let me ask you something, Mel. If I had decided to throw Lindsay a birthday party the first year you were together and you thought the idea I had was horrible, what would you do if I didn’t listen to a single word you were saying about it, in fact, I told you that because I had known her longer than you, I knew her better?”

“I would have told you to go fuck yourself and planned the party myself.”

“And if I still didn’t listen, if I had insisted, told you that I was going to surprise her and pick her up on the morning of her birthday?”

“I would probably have convinced her to go somewhere…” Mel stopped and looked around. “Shit, is that what happened?”

“Yeah, I told Lindz and Michael that I thought it was a horrible idea and that Brian would hate it. They told me that they knew Brian a lot better than I did and to just be ready when you came by to pick him up.”

Mel looked at Lindz and Mikey, who looked a little uncomfortable. I guess they never looked at it from anybody else’s perspective.

“Did Justin really tell you that he thought it was a bad idea?”

“Well, yeah, but they’ve only known each other for such a short while. We didn’t think…”

Lindz was cut short by Mikey.

“Look, Brian, you would have loved what we did; I bet you would. I’m your best friend.”

He sounded like a complete idiot.

“A cake shaped as a gravestone, a coffin, and black balloons. Why in the fuck would you think I would find that funny?”

They all looked a little taken aback at that, and I enjoyed telling them exactly what I thought of their lame ass ideas.

They all hemmed and hawed for a while before leaving.

 **Prom night, Brian POV**

God, he looks beautiful; it was a good choice; the pants accentuate that gorgeous bubble butt of his while the coat hides it. That way, it is only going to be me who gets to see it. That suits me just fine. We got him a cream-colored bowtie to go with his black shirt. My shirt was black, too, but my tie was deep crimson; it looked almost black from afar.

We can feel all eyes on us when we walk into the banquet hall at the hotel. We ignore all of them and go find our table; luckily, we are seated at the same table as Daphne and her date.

“Daphne, you look beautiful.”

I give her a kiss on her hand and she blushes a little.

“You, too, Brian; and you, Justin, where did you get that tux?”

“Brian bought them for us. He refused to be seen with me in a rented tux. He figured I could always use it next time he has to go to some boring business function where he can bring his partner.”

He tried to sound amused at me but a little bored at the same time. I knew different; I knew he was thrilled that I would even consider bringing him to a business function with me.

“Hi, Glenn.”

Justin greeted Daphne’s date and then turned to me.

“Brian, this is Glenn, Daphne’s date. Glenn, this is Brian, my partner.”

I reached my hand out to him and he shook it briefly before letting go again. He looked a little uncomfortable, but whether that was because of Justin and me or if he was just nervous about his date I didn’t know. I really didn’t give a fuck either way.

We sat down and dinner was served. It was the usual rubber chicken they always seem to serve at these kinds of things, but that was ok; it was part of the experience. After dinner, the DJ started playing, and I stood up.

“You wanna dance?”

Justin took my hand and I led him onto the dance floor. For a second, it looked like we were going to be the only ones there, but then, Daphne and Glenn joined us. After a little while, more couples started dancing and we were mostly ignored.

I did notice Chris Hobbs giving us the evil eye, but really didn’t think too much of it. He had been after Justin all year, after all.

We didn’t stay too long after that. We said our goodbyes to Daphne and Glenn and then went down to the parking garage. We were goofing around and singing the last song they had played before we left. It was some old song by the Drifters called ‘Save the Last Dance for Me’, and it had been ridiculously romantic. We had been waltzing around the floor, laughing and kissing.

When we got to the Jeep, I opened the door and helped him in before going around to the driver’s side. Just as I was at the door, but before I could open it, I saw Chris Hobbs open Justin’s door and yank him out. He was holding a baseball bat, and I ran around the Jeep so fast I almost slipped in the turns. I made it just in time to stop the bat on the downswing. Chris and I wrestled with it for a while before Justin picked himself up off the ground and helped me by kicking Chris in the ass. He was startled enough that he let go of the bat, and when Chris’s date came looking for him, he was on his knees in between us. All three of us were panting a little, and she just looked at us in shock.

“What happened?”

“Your boyfriend here tried to bash Justin in the head with this bat, but luckily, I got there just in time to stop him.”

I said all this in an obviously false sugary voice. She gaped at me and then looked at Chris.

“Is that true? Did you really try to hit Justin with a bat? Are you insane?”

He didn’t say anything, but he did get on his feet and start to walk away. I threw the bat in the back of the Jeep before gathering Justin in my arms. He was shaking, or was that me? I couldn’t be sure; it might have been both of us. I took out my cell and called the cops. I wasn’t about to let the sick fuck get away with what he did.

“Information, how may I help you?”

“Hello, I’d like the address to the police station closest to the Pittsburgh Hilton, please.”

“Here you go, sir.”

She gave me the address and I helped Justin into the Jeep and buckled him in. I went around the Jeep, again. This time, I made it all the way inside and I drove to the police station. We both got out and went inside the building.

“Hello, my name is Justin Taylor and I’d like to report an attempted assault.”

“Ok, sir, what happened?”

“My classmate, Chris Hobbs, tried to hit me in the head with a baseball bat. He yanked me out of the car I was in and was just about to hit me when my partner stopped him.”

The desk officer looked at me, and I saw the moment he realized we are fags. His whole demeanor changed and there was a sneer in his face.

“What did you do to provoke such an attempt, sir?”

He sounded condescending, and the ‘sir’ came out almost like a four letter word.

“I’d like to talk to your superior officer, if you don’t mind.”

I stopped Justin with a hand on his arm and he relaxed. The officer picked up the phone and called someone. After a little while, a woman came up to us.

“What seems to be the problem, sir?”

“We were reporting an attempted assault, and when your colleague here found out that we’re gay, he asked us what we had done to provoke such an attempt.”

She didn’t look particularly shocked, just asked us to follow her. We did, and she led us to her office and took our statement. She promised to have Chris picked up for questioning and walked us to the door.

We left the station and drove home in silence. As soon as we walked through the door, Justin broke down. He had been so strong through it all, so I didn’t even blink, just held him and walked us to the sofa, where I sat down with him halfway in my lap.

“I never imagined that he hated me that much. He tried to kill me, Brian.”

“Shh, I know, Sunshine, I know.”

I stroked his hair and made small consolation noises, something I had never imagined myself capable of.

After about fifteen minutes, he stopped crying and we got up to get ready for bed. Once there, I turned him onto his stomach and massaged him. When he was relaxed, I gave him a spectacular rim job, and just before he came, I stopped and turned him onto his back. I put his legs on my shoulders and pressed into him after donning a condom.

He fell asleep almost as soon as he came, and I was left to clean up the mess. I snuggled up to him and fell asleep soon after.

I woke up about an hour later bathed in sweat and breathing heavily after a nightmare. I felt Justin’s hand on my arm and turned around and put my head on his chest. I needed to feel his heart beat.

“Shh, it’s ok, Baby, I’m ok,”

he whispered over and over again until I stopped shaking and the tears stopped trailing down my cheeks. We fell back asleep, but only for about two hours. Then, it was his turn. I held him while he cried, and when he finally stopped, we decided that we weren’t going to get any more sleep that night. We got up, made some coffee, and settled down to watch a movie.

These nightmares continued for about a week. We talked about what had happened everyday; we didn’t want to just forget about it, and we both needed to deal with it. I think that helped. It also helped that Chris Hobbs had been picked up by a squad car and driven to the station for questioning. His parents were apparently less than thrilled with him. It appeared that he didn’t know that it could be a felony to attack someone with a weapon. The DA wanted to set an example and Chris was it. She charged him with assault with a deadly weapon with intent to cause bodily injury. If convicted, this could give him up to 10 years in prison.

When we heard that, it was like a huge weight had been lifted off our shoulders and we breathed a little easier. Now, all we had to concentrate on was Justin’s graduation party.

We were just going to have it at the loft. We only invited the people closest to us. We had called a caterer and planned to just make it a quiet evening with some good food and great company.

On the day of graduation, the sun was shining and Justin was nervous. I had no clue why, since all he had to do was walk on stage and receive his diploma. He was on the honor roll but wasn’t made valedictorian, probably because he’s gay. I actually think he was relieved about that; he would have hated to get up there and talk about what a great time high school had been, and you just don’t talk about the nightmare his senior year had been on a day like this.

We got ready and left the loft with plenty of time, for once. When we got to the school, Justin had to go get ready and I found Deb, Vic, Jennifer, and Molly. I have no idea how Justin had scored five tickets, but I was just happy that all of us could be there. I’m quite sure Emmett, Lindsay, and Mel would have loved to be there, too, but that was just not going to happen.

I saw Daphne and went over to say hello.

“Hi, Daphne, you’re looking good. Shouldn’t you be somewhere getting ready like Justin is?”

“Yeah, we just got here. Mom, Dad, this is Brian Kinney, Justin’s partner. Brian, these are my parents.”

“Mr. and Mrs. Chanders, nice to meet you.”

“You too, Mr. Kinney.”

“Did Justin get his extra tickets from you?”

Daphne blushed a little and nodded.

“He needed them more than I did. My grandparents will be here later, but none of them could make it to the ceremony.”

“Oh, well I’m glad you gave them to Justin. Deb and Vic really appreciate the chance to be here for him.”

“That’s ok. After what he’s been through this year, he deserves to feel loved.”

I smiled at her and she left to get ready and I went back to the others and sat down.

When it was Justin’s turn to be called to the stage, I felt so fucking proud of him; he had made it through this horrible year and come out with amazing grades and mostly unscathed. All five of us jumped to our feet to clap and Jennifer and I took so many pictures that he is probably going to freak when he sees it.

After all of them had gotten their diplomas, the hats had been tossed and they had all congratulated each other, Justin came running over to us and straight into my arms. I swung him around and gave him a big kiss once his feet were firmly on the ground again. After that, Jennifer and Deb gave him almost bone crushing hugs, Vic gave him a slightly smaller one and Molly threw herself into his arms, much as he had done with me.

When the hug fest was finally over, I took his hand and led him out to the parking lot, where I presented him with the keys to his graduation present. He looked at the key, then at me and then around the lot.

“You bought me a car?”

“Yes.”

I was a little scared of what he would say, but I saw the light in his eyes and knew it wasn’t going to be a big fight.

“Which one is it?”

I pointed to the bright blue Peugeot 107 a little to the right of us and he beamed his sunshine smile at me.

“Brian, it’s perfect.”

He jumped into my arms and gave me a kiss. We had talked about his need for a car now that he was starting college. He had told me he didn’t want something too big or too flashy, just a little car that would take him from point A to point B without any problems. I had looked at a lot of cars, and knowing Justin like I do, I knew he wouldn’t like it if I spent too much money on a car for him, so I set my sight on this one. It’s small, drives about 50 miles on a gallon of gas and it has four doors (well 5 if you want to climb in through the trunk). It was perfect for him.

We got in his new car and he drove us to the loft. We had plenty of time for him to thank me properly, so he did, several times in fact, before we had to shower and change for the party.

After all the guests had left, we were lying in bed, just talking.

“It’s a great car, Brian; I really love it. I love the color, too.”

“I’m glad. You deserved it. You’ve worked so damn hard this year and I know that meeting me didn’t exactly make it any easier on you.”

“Brian, that’s not true. You’re the reason I fought so hard. I was ready to throw in the towel several times, but then you’d come home from work or I’d talk to you and I got the strength to go on. You are my strength, Baby. I love you.”

“I love you, too, and you are my strength, too.”


End file.
